Nymph
| language = Common | height = Tall | weight = Average | skincolor = Black | haircolor = Grey to black | eyecolor = Gold | distinctions = Express their sexuality openly, good tree climbers, an all-female society which needs interaction with other races to breed | ageoftga = }} Nymphs are a race that resembles humans and elves except they have ebony skin as dark as demons and golden, cat-like eyes. They're open about their sexuality and need to mate with other races to continue their race because every child born to a nymph has been female for as long as they can remember. Nymphs lived in Survivor's Woods in Libaterra in the Third Age until the Battle of Survivor's Woods after which they scattered and began exploring the outside world in small groups. History Origins Little is known about early nymph history apart from them being created by the goddess Hivena. Second Age By the Second Age, nymphs mainly lived in the forests of Thracia where they occasionally mated with other races. During the Manster Rebellion, Queen Aelyninya, a nymph tainted by a demon and banished for it, terrorized the woods of Manster and spawned a race of darkling nymphs who had ebony skin color unlike their fair-skinned cousins. After her demise at the hands of the Fellowship of Miletos, her spawn fled into the woods and slowly regained their sanity. The first recorded instance of nymphs interacting with people outside the forest for an extended period of time was the nymph Floriana who was seen travelling with a group of adventurers during the Arawn Losstarot War. Third Age By the Third Age, several nymphs moved to Libaterra as Thracia and Manster fell in the Explosion. Floriana founded a nymph kingdom in Survivor's Woods where darkling nymphs, now back to sanity after Aelyninya's madness was purged, also settled into under her protection. Floriana became the first queen of this new nymph forest kingdom. Recorded stories of nymphs began spreading widely in Libaterra when rangers who traversed through forests encountered them. Nymphs became seen as the adventurer's fondest conquest because of their sexual nature and skills at pleasing people they came across. Some of them ended up venturing outside their forest home during the reign of Queen Huldra. It is unknown if nymphs have always been a female-only race since their beginnings or if the curse of not being able to give birth to male children has been a more recent development. Whatever the truth is, the fact is that in order to preserve their race, they need to mate with other races, which has led to sex being a natural part of nymphs' lives. After the Cataclysm, the majority of nymphs ended up trapped in Survivor's Woods in Western Libaterra and couldn't leave it because of a magical ward. This led them to become desperate in the following decade of seeing no man enter the forest, and by 1017 AE they would stop at nothing to drag any male adventurer they found in the woods to their grove, Elysium, in order to mate with them and preserve their race. Tensions escalated and led into the Battle of Survivor's Woods after which the curse on the forest was lifted and the nymphs could travel outside the forest again. This spelled the end of the nymph kingdom of Elysium as Huldra renounced her title and gave nymphs the freedom to explore the world and befriend races as they saw fit. Fourth Age Since the Catastrophe that ushered in the Fourth Age, nymphs have been spotted in the new nations of Andaria and Valencia. Appearance In the Second Age, nymphs had a wider variety of colors. Many of them passed off as humans except for their distinctively green hair. Eventually this look seemed to wane as nymph colors solidified and turned noticeably darker. It is speculated that breeding with races over the centuries, as well as involvement with darkling nymphs and demons, might have resulted in the drastic change in nymphs' appearances as time passed. In the Third Age, nymphs have ebony skin, black hair, curvy yet sleek bodies and golden, cat-like eyes. The color of their skin can turn to a shade of purple if they get aroused or otherwise excited, however. Personality and Traits Nymphs are curious and quite open with sexual matters, not feeling ashamed by their sexuality. Some nymphs are bashful, however, but most seem to be rather confident, sometimes to a fault, and desire intimacy. A nymph needs to have sex regularly to stay youthful; if they don't have sex after they pass a certain age, they start suffering from withdrawal symptoms. If their advances are rejected, they get offended, and due to their heightened emotions they are prone to get annoyed or even spiteful. Although most nymphs find heterosexual relationships more natural to continue their race, they're also willing to experiment with women as well if only to find out if women can be pleased just as easily as men. Powers and Abilities Nymphs are good herbologists, knowing many plants and their properties. They are also very good at sex and capable of giving utmost pleasure to those they make love to, rivaling even demons with their experience and skills. They have pheromones in their bodies which make most of the men they come across lust after them, although the effect varies from individual to individual and isn't something they can consciously control to affect men like demon succubi can. See also *Hivena *Races *Survivor's Woods Category:Andaria Category:Fourth Age Category:Humanoids Category:Libaterra * Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Thracia Category:Valencia